An Adopted Brother and A Former Lover
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Brian gets a job in New York and leaves. Michael and Justin are left behind. Five months later when Justin gets bashed at Prom Brian returns, but things aren't the same as when he left.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

An Adopted Brother and A Former Lover 

Prologue

**Summary; Brian gets a job in New York and leaves. Michael and Justin are left behind. When Justin gets bashed at Prom Brian returns, but things aren't the same as when he left.**

**This fic doesn't exactly follow the timeline of the show. Brian and Justin have know each other for the same amount of time as from Season 1 Episode 1 to Episode 21 in the show. In this fic Brian left Pittsburgh 5 months before Justin's Prom.**

**xxxxx**

Brian left. He packed his shit and skipped off to New York. The asshole. Everyone knew he that wanted to get out of Pittsburgh and dreamed of going to New York, but no one ever expected it to happen. Until he was offered a job at a top advertising agency in Manhattan, Kennedy & Collins. He hadn't hesitated. He sent them his résumé and flew out for an interview. Then he waited. While he waited he put the loft on the market. Then, sure enough, the call came. _Congratulations Mr Kinney, you've got the job._

So that's what happened. That's how Michael and Justin came to be sat in Liberty Diner, across from each other in the gangs favourite booth, with forlorn faces and sad eyes. They both had the same thought replaying in their minds, _He left me behind_. Which was true for both of them. They sighed.

"Who died?" Deb says, looking at the distraught faces of her son and Sunshine. Neither answer her. She sits down. "This is about Brian, isn't it." The two men sigh again. "You two have got to get on with your lives, he certainly has. And he's been gone a week. You need to go out and grab a little life. Not to mention a little ass." Her statement causing them to chuckle. Satisfied that she had pulled them half way out of the asses she got up at the sound of the chef hitting the bell.

Justin and Michael look up, both feeling slightly less depressed.

"Ma's right." Mikey sighs in defeat. He knows that is attitude at the moment isn't healthy for him or his relationship with David. He also knows that it isn't good for Justin either. He may have been jealous of the kid's sort-of-but-not-a-relationship with Brian, but he'd grown to like him.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he's gone. Last night I walked all the way to the loft and didn't remember he wasn't there until I got to the elevator." Justin says, slightly embarrassed. Mikey nods understandingly. He had done that twice, not that he'd ever admit it.

Michael knew that when Brian left he took a part of himself and Justin with him. Mikey glances at the blonde. "Hey, Justin. How about we go to Babylon tonight, with Ted and Emmett. Maybe it will take our mind off him."

Justin's head snaps up and stares at Mikey a little taken back. The blonde did like Michael, but thought that the older male couldn't stand him. A dazzling smile spread across his face. Maybe this would be a chance for him and Michael to become friends. "Absolutely! I've missed dancing. How about we meet outside at 11pm?"

Michael smiled back. "You got it!" Justin leapt out of the booth, yelling a quick 'See ya Deb' before he was out of the door. Michael chuckled. He's actually looking forward to tonight, maybe spending more time with Justin, and getting to know the kid. Perhaps this could be the start of a good friendship.

Michael smiles again before pulling out his cell phone to call Ted and Emmett.

xxxxx

That night the four friends drank, danced and laughed. Michael and Justin spent the majority of the night together. Telling stories about Brian, about themselves and about their lives. By the time they were all packed into Ted's car on the way home Michael and Justin felt like they had know each other for years.

On that night a bond between the two men had begun to form.

**xxxxx**

**Please let me know what you think. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*A few days later in New York*_

Brian was sitting at his desk in his new, quite cramped, office. There was barely enough room for his desk. He looks at his computer. A blank page. He growls, frustrated. He was assigned a new advert campaign two days ago and he still hasn't begun working on it. He's tried, honestly, but all the ideas were for shit. He can never seem to concentrate. He has no drive or inspiration.

To tell you the truth his life in New York was nothing like it was cracked up to be. His new loft was only a third of the size of the one he had in Pittsburgh, he had a shit office, he hated his PA who would almost piss herself every time he raised his voice above a whisper, he severely disliked his co-workers who were snobs through and though, and he couldn't get a decent bottle of Jim Beam any where! He picked up a wooden paper weight and threw it at the wall. Instead of splitting in two, it just splintered and fell onto the carpeted floor. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as he wanted, but the squeal of shock and fright from his PA outside made him smirk.

He sank back into his leather chair. He closed his eyes and thought of Pittsburgh. He remembers Babylon and the hero-worship that he received, that he didn't get in New York. He remembers the Diner, and his little gang of friends, Michael and Deb. He remembers the loft, and a decent bottle of Jim Beam. Suddenly blonde hair and a sunshine smile slams to the front of his mind. He bolts up a bit from the force of the memory. Justin. He sighs. There hasn't been a day where he hasn't thought about his little blonde twink. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he misses his Sunshine.

He pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

xxxxx

_*Same time in Pittsburgh*_

Mikey walks down the main isle of The Big Q with his cell phone stuck to his ear. He is currently talking to Ted and Emmett about that night.

"**You and Justin seemed to get along the other night." **Emmett says, his way of trying to pull a reason why from Michael.

"Well, we both decided we needed to take our minds off Brian for a while and we just sort of got talk and couldn't stop. We just sort of clicked." Mikey explains.

"**Oh, so now Brian's out of the picture you two become best buds." **Ted says, slightly unbelievingly.

"I don't know." Michael answers honestly. "To be honest it's the first time that me and Justin have had a full blown conversation."

Ted and Emmett hummed in agreement on the other end.

"Anyway, I better go. Babylon tonight?" Michael says. Hearing his friends' agreeing he hangs up. He texts Justin asking him if he wants to come to Babylon that night and within a minute he gets an eager reply. Then Michael gets back to work, with a smile on his face.

xxxxx

Things seemed to carry on that way. Brian having a shit time in New York, but refusing to go back to Pittsburgh. Michael and Justin spending more time together and growing closer. Soon enough Mikey and Justin became like brothers in everything but blood and name. They became almost inseparable. Everything appeared to be fine in Pittsburgh.

However, one person wasn't happy about the new situation.

xxxxx

Michael strolls into his and David's home after spending the evening with Justin, showing the teen the joys of the film Dirty Dancing. He huffs a laugh remembering how he and Justin had tried to dance like Johnny and Baby had done when they had first met. It had gone terribly wrong and they had ended up falling on the floor laughing, but they had both had a great time and enjoyed the movie, both of them appreciating the fine specimen of a man that was Patrick Swayze.

Michael walks into the living room. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He yells as he sees David sat on the far end of the couch with the lights off, only the moonlight shining through the window illuminating his figure. "What the hell David? You fucking scared me." Michael takes deep breaths trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. "Why are you sat in the dark? I thought you'd be asleep by now." Michael states. After all he hadn't left his Mother's house until 11:45 pm.

"I was waiting for you to come _home_." The older man emphasised the word, as if Michael didn't know that this house is his home.

"I told you I'd be late, that I was spending some time with Justin." Michael says simply while toeing off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" David's voice increased in volume every time he said the blonde teen's name. Michael watches his boyfriend with shocked brown eyes. "It's always about Justin now! Ever since Brian left three weeks ago!" David bolts off the couch and starts striding around the large living room in frustration.

"David. Why are you acting like this? Justin is my friend." Michael tries to reason with his hysteric boyfriend.

"He's not your friend! You've said as much. You border line hated the kid!" David shouts.

"You shut your fucking mouth! I may have said those things in the past, but you damn well know that I don't feel that way any more!" Michael screams back.

"You spend more time with that stupid piece of blonde boy ass than you do with you own boyfriend!" The chiropractor stamps his foot in proper queen out fashion.

"How dare you insult Justin that way! He's intelligent, brave and a brilliant friend! And he acts a damn site more mature than you are right now!" Michael is almost red in face with anger.

"Oh so he's better than me is he." David says with a sneer on his face. "I'm your BOYFRIEND! You should spend all your time with ME! Not some twink who pushed him way into your lives after following Brian around like a horny puppy!"

"Shut your FUCKING mouth! You don't know shit about Justin, and the crap he went through! That he's still going through! You may be my boyfriend but you can't control me! I will see my friends any time I want!" Michael is on the verge of throwing something extremely heavy at David's face.

"Choose then." David suddenly becomes deadly calm.

"What?" Michael asks.

"Choose. Me or _your friend_."

Michael looks at David like he just grew three extra heads. He wants him to choose between him and Justin? A thousand thoughts are whizzing around Michael's head.

"Choose Michael. Me or that twink."

Michael snaps. This was not the David he had feelings for and he sure wasn't going to stand by and let David insult Justin any more.

"I choose Justin." Michael stated, his voice incredibly calm.

"What?" David screams, enraged. His face contorts in anger and disbelief. Obviously that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"You heard me. I choose Justin."

"You hardly even know the kid!" David protests.

"I do know him. I know everything that he is willing to tell me. And I love him as if he was my brother." Michael is slightly surprised by the brother remark that he said subconsciously, but now that he has said it out loud he knows it's true. Justin is like the little brother he always wanted. With one last look at David he pushes his feet into his shoes, grabs his jacket and walks out. Making sure to slam the door.

xxxxx

The next day, which was Saturday thankfully, Michael told Justin everything that had happened the previous night. Justin had tears in his eyes when Michael had told him that he thought of him as a brother, and he said that he felt the same about Michael.

Later that day they went to David's place, packed up Mikey's stuff, posted Mikey's key through the letter box and moved Mikey back into his and Emmett's apartment. They wore identical smiles the whole time.

**xxxxx**

**Okay, that was the second chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**P.S; Incase you hadn't seen the change, Brian went to New York 5 months before Justin's senior Prom. Not 4 months.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

An Adopted Brother and A Former Lover

Chapter 3

… _Four months later …_

It's late Saturday morning, and Michael smiles as the golden sunlight warms his face as he walks down Liberty Avenue. After he broke up with David the chiropractor had moved to Portland to be closer to his son Hank. Surprisingly Michael had taken the separation very well and really enjoyed living with Emmett again, there was never a dull moment. And, of course, having Justin had made everything easier because the blonde was always there to cheer him up if there was a threat of him slipping into depression. Through the passed months both Michael and Justin were able to manage to not think about Brian until they were alone at night or in the early morning. Michael had also quit his job at The Big Q after Buzzy decided to sell his comic store, which Michael bought after selling the Captain Astro comic that Brian had given him for his 30th birthday. He had renamed the store Red Cape Comics. Business was steady and he had finally managed to organise the paperwork. He had also met Ben Bruckner, who is a Professor as Carnegie Mellon. The two had dated, they had hit a rough patch early on because of Ben's HIV positive status, but they had pushed through it. Debbie had also come to accept Ben, seeing how happy he made Michael. Michael had been dating Ben for about nine weeks now, and they were growing stronger every day.

Justin had been okay at school, there was the odd conflict with the homophobic prick Chris Hobbs but nothing worse than a bruise or split lip. To be honest Michael was proud of his adopted little brother for standing up for himself, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do that at Justin's age. Justin's Senior Prom was next Friday too, he was excited for him.

Michael was pulled from his thoughts as he approached the Liberty Diner, where he is meeting Ted and Emmett for lunch and probably be joined by Justin who was working a shift bussing tables. He walks into the rainbow coloured, homey establishment and instantly sees his mom and Justin. He slides into the booth and sits opposite Ted and Emmett, who are both chatting away about their latest sexual activities, Emmett more the Ted.

"Hey, little brother! How are you?" Michael calls across to Justin who is wandering back and forth between tables ferrying drinks.

"I'm good Mikey, how about you? How's Ben, and the store?" Justin yells back as he fills up some guys coffee cup, who is in the middle of admiring the blonde's bubble butt.

"I'm great thanks, Ben is good he had to mark some essays today, and the store is doing good too." Michael says as he watches Justin replace the coffee pot behind the counter and walk over to the booth.

"Deb, I'm gonna take my lunch." Justin shouts to Debbie who is carrying a circular tray on her shoulder, with three plates balanced on top.

"Sure thing Sunshine!" She replies.

Justin bounces down into the seat beside Michael, smiling brightly at the man he considered his older brother. "So, Babylon tonight?" The blonde asks excitedly.

Enthusiastic replies echo around the table.

xxxxx

The five friends lean against the bar scanning the dancing men. The colourful strobe lights illuminate the mass of sweaty bodies, allowing them to be scrutinised by the on lookers. The thumpa-thumpa vibrates through their bodies as they feel the itch to dance. Justin turns to Emmett, his favourite dancing partner after Michael, and drags him willingly to the centre of the dance floor. Both of them have smiles on their faces and grind together catching the eyes of the men around them while glitter falls from the ceiling.

Michael, Ben and Ted stand at the bar leisurely drinking their beers watching the attention their friends' attract. Desire flares in the dancing mens eyes as the blonde youth discards his top, which will no doubt be stolen by one of his admirers before Michael can retrieve it. God knows how many shirts Justin had lost in the midst of Babylon.

Michael watches with a knowing smirk as Justin leads a tall, toned Adonis to the backroom. The little blonde firecracker had built quite a reputation at Babylon and is the most sort after now that Brian has left. He is the new King of Babylon, in all sense of the title. Brian would be proud.

After returning from the backroom Justin joins his three friends for another drink. He and Michael then spend most of the night dancing together and with Ben, Justin only makes another couple of trips to the backroom.

In the car, on the way home, they listen to Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper and Cher. The most sober of them all, Ben, drives while listening to the other four singing along to the songs they knew, which was most of them, and laughing at their off-key, alcohol laced voices.

xxxxx

_*Same time, New York*_

Brian is laid on his couch in his loft, drinking a pathetic excuse for whiskey and smoking a joint. He looks at the time on his cell phone, 1pm. He sighs dramatically. At this time, in Pittsburgh, he would still be at Babylon with Michael, Emmett, Ted and … Justin. He swallows a mouthful of whiskey. He can't get the damn kid out of his head, it's been almost five months since he moved to New York, and he still thinks about the twink every day. Once or twice he has picked up his cell scrolled down to Justin's number with his finger hovering over the call button before growling in frustration and harshly slamming his phone onto the table. To be truthful he hasn't called anyone from Pittsburgh. He gets the odd call from Lindsey for updates on Gus, and Deb calls every few days to check he's still alive. What surprised him though was both Michael and Justin had tried to call him for the first two weeks, then stopped. He had expected the pair to attempted to call him at least once every day, but neither of them had bothered after those two first weeks. He downs another mouthful of alcohol and takes a drag off the joint. He's lonely. He has absolutely no friends here, and he doesn't hear from the two people he wants to talk to most. Admittedly when they tried to call in those two weeks he had ignored them, thinking that it would make them more persistent which is when he would pick up. Actually after the last attempted call from Justin he had told himself that the next time one of the two called he would answer, only, the call never came.

Brian sighs dejectedly. He pulls himself into a sitting position. Of course Deb told he the latest new about him friends, but it was never enough to satisfy his urge to talk to them personally, even Ted. He looks at his cell phone again. His hand reaches for it, but stops a few inches away. He can't call. That would be so unlike him, so not-Brian. And it would be admitting defeat. He quickly drinks the rest of the whiskey then deposit's the empty glass bottle in the trash can. He then stubs out the joint before sprawling out on his double bed. He wriggles under the covers. As his eyes start drifting closed his arm subconsciously reaches across the bed, seeking out the warmth where Justin should be, but found only cold sheets.

xxxxx

Justin is helping Debbie prepare rigatoni for tonight's family dinner. She is trying to persuade him to go to his Prom.

"Come on Sunshine, it's one of those … um … what's the phrase?"

"Rites of passage." Vic offers as he sits reading his newspaper.

"That's it. Rites of passage." Deb says.

"Prom's for straight kids." Justin replies uncaringly, even through deep down he kinda wants to go.

"For straight kids? Bullshit. Prom's for everyone. If you don't go you'll regret it." Just at that moment Michael and Ben walk through the front door, they are always the first ones to arrive.

"What will he regret Ma?" Michael asks as the couple sit at the kitchen table.

"Not going to Prom." Debbie says as she places the large dish of rigatoni on the table.

"You're not going?" Ben asks surprised.

"It's for straight kids." Justin parrots his earlier words.

"Bullshit." Michael unknowingly repeats his mother's words. "I know that I regret going to Prom."

"You didn't go?" Justin asks.

"Nope." Michael answers. Then he gets an idea. "Hey, would you go if I went with you?"

Justin whips around to look at the dark haired male. "Really? You'd go with me? Me and Daphne?"

Michael smiles. "Yeah. Then you don't miss out and you won't be the only known gay guy there. Plus I'll get to experience Prom too."

Justin pauses then jumps up to Michael and gathers him in a tight hug. "Thank you Mikey!" He yells cheerfully. Then bounds off to tell Daphne.

Debbie and Ben look at Michael, smiling. Now both boys can go to Prom. Then they see the look on Michael's face they gets worried.

"Oh shit, I need a new suit!" Deb and Ben laughs wholeheartedly at his comment.

**xxxxx**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_*Friday, day of the Prom*_

"Hey Justin!" The blonde teen turns around to see Daphne rushing towards him, pushing through the stream of other students crowding the halls of St. James. He waits for her to catch up.

"Hi Daph." He greets when she finally stops at his side. She grins up at him. Justin motions his head in the direction of the nearest exit of the school, since the last lesson of the day had just finished. Daphne follows as they continued down the hallway.

"I'm so excited about tonight!" Daphne finally squeals after trying to contain herself. Justin smiles and agrees. "I'm really glad that you decide to come after all, even if it took Michael suggesting to come too."

"Me too. I think that if I didn't go I would have regretted it eventually." Justin answers thoughtfully. "It's a win-win situation with Mikey though, because he didn't go to Prom either."

Justin didn't have a chance to continue his chain of speech as a burly teen roughly crashes into him, sending him hurtling into the wall. Justin scowls, rubbing his sore arm as the other teen sneers.

"Fuck you Hobbs!" The blonde calls as the bully walks away.

Daphne and Justin look at each other, both of them sigh at Chris' behaviour. "At least I won't have to see that prick anymore after tonight." Justin says and Daphne nods.

As they exit the school building they say a quick goodbye before parting ways.

xxxxx

_*That evening*_

Emmett strides down Debbie's flight of stairs, smiling broadly as he faces the crowd of people in the living room. "Attention, everyone." Emmett claps his hands twice to get make sure they look towards him. "Remember that cute little twink in the midriff T and fatigues who went upstairs? Well, just take a look at who is coming down." Emmett smirks and gestures to the top of the stairs. Muffled footsteps are heard, Debbie and Vic stand, Jennifer covers here mouth in delighted shock, Mel and Lindsey move to get up from the chair and they all have smiles on their faces.

"Holy shit, Sunshine." Debbie exclaims in pride.

All people in the living room are now standing as Justin shows his beaming smile. He is dressed in a smart black tux, with a crisp white shirt and his hair nicely combed.

"Well, what do you know?" Vic says. "The little chicken's become cock of the walk."

"Sweetheart." Jennifer begins, almost chocking on her words. "You look beautiful." She shakes her head in wonder with tears in her brown eyes.

"Jesus, I could go for you myself." Mel says, while staring at the blonde.

"If I don't beat you to him." Lindsey says with a smile, and Mel laughs lightly.

Emmett steps to the side to allow Justin to walk to the bottom of the stairs. As he reaches the bottom a loud beep of a car horn outside alerts them all that Michael has arrived to pick up Justin.

The blonde hugs all the people in the room and thanks Emmett for helping him get ready before he walks out the door. He climbs into Michael's car, which was actually Ted's car which the older man had loaned Mikey for the special night. Justin closes the car door and turns to the driver.

"Jesus Christ Justin! You look great!" The dark haired half Italian says.

Justin smiles. "Thanks Mikey. You look good too." The blonde replies while looking over Michael's dark blue suit and white shirt. Michael smiles back and pulls away from the Novotny house.

They pick up Daphne at her house and both compliment her because she looks stunning in her light peach coloured dress which complimented her skin tone. They all chat happily as they approach the extravagant looking hotel where the Prom is being held. After parking the car, in the underground parking lot, they make their way into the main hall where the Prom is getting started.

The room has been decorated beautifully. There is a crystal electric light chandler hanging from the ceiling. The stage has a arch of blue and yellow balloons, no doubt it was where the prom King and Queen would stand later because there were two chairs beneath it. Above the arch there is a glittering disco ball and multi coloured lights which scattered circles of coloured light across the room. The DJ is situated on the corner of the stage. Tables have been placed around the main dancing area. The table are covered in white cloth and the chairs were gold. Fake vines and fairy lights decorated the borders of the room and arch in front of the hall door. A large table of refreshments and punch is situated on one side of the room. Groups of balloons are tied around the room, and it wouldn't surprise anyone if they were taken by people as souvenirs or just to steal the helium inside.

Many people have already arrived and were picking their seats and dancing. Justin, Daphne and Michael smile at the sight before finding an empty table which happened to be beside the buffet and punch table. Daphne stands in front the two males before pulling them towards the mass of dancing teens, all three of them have huge smiles of their faces.

xxxxx

The three friends dance for about an hour, with short intervals to get a drink. Every now and again Daphne would dance with another friend so Justin and Mikey would dance together similar to how they would at Babylon, only a lot cleaner and heterosexual friendly.

Unbeknownst to Justin he is being watched the whole time, this particular pair of eyes have been trained on him since he entered the hall. Even as the muscled teen dances with his girlfriend he steals glances at the blonde, anger bubbling in his eyes and jealousy curling like snakes in his stomach as he tried to keep the expression on his face neutral. The sandy haired teen memorises every smile the blonde shows and stores it away in a dark corner of his mind. The anger, jealousy and earlier consumed alcohol start to play with his mind as dark thoughts begin to form a storm in his head.

xxxxx

_*About half an hour later*_

Michael pulls Justin and Daphne back to their table. "Hey, I'm gonna go. It's be so great and I'm so grateful that I was able to experience Prom, but you'll both be fine now and I want you to enjoy the rest on your own." He explains. The two teens smile and agree to let him leave.

Justin follows Mikey down to the parking lot. They stop as the reach Ted's car. Mikey turns to Justin as the blonde taps his shoulder. The older man is enveloped in a hug, which he warmly returns.

Justin pulls away with a bright smile on his face. "Thanks for coming Mikey, without you I wouldn't have had the courage to come."

"Your welcome Justin. I'm just glad that you get to live it." Michael gives the teen another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, let me know how the rest of the night goes." Justin nods and begins to walk back towards the door leading back into the hotel.

Michael opens the car door, bounces into the seat and softly closes the door. Smiling he looks in the side mirror to see Justin several metres away from the car happily walking back towards prom. Michael is about to look away and start the car when he sees someone else come into view of the mirror. He isn't sure who the boy is but his brown eyes widen as he realises that the other man is carrying a baseball bat and is heading straight for his little brother. He scrabbles out of the car as fast as his limbs will allow.

"JUSTIN!" He screams out to warn the blonde as the larger teen closes in. He kick starts his legs into a sprint then watches in horror and helplessness as Justin turns his head to the right to face Michael and the burly teen swings the bat with massive force. The bat connects with the right side of Justin's head with a sickening crack, and the blonde falls, limp, to the cold cement. As Michael runs towards his little brother the attacker has finally noticed him, drops the bat and takes off in the direction of the exit.

Michael falls to his knees beside Justin and looks at the teens lifeless body, blood flowed from the gash in his head.

"No, no, no." Michael chants the word as he leans over his brothers body. "God!" He yells in despair.

Daphne had walked down to the parking lot to check that Justin was on his way back and she witnessed the whole attack. Her body is frozen to the spot but Mikey's heart wrenching cries snap her out of her trance. She brakes into a run and collapses beside her best friend. Tears run down both hers and Michael's faces.

Taking action Daphne rips open her clutch bag, finds her cell and dials 911.

The voice of a woman echoes through the device. "Hello, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance! My friend! He has been hit in the head with a bat! He's not moving!" She sobs into the phone. The woman on the other end of the phone asks for the address and Daphne says the hotel name from memory.

"Okay Miss, the ambulance is on it's way. Do not move the person and wait for the paramedics." Daphne agrees and after a quick goodbye the dial tone rang in her ear.

She looks at Michael who is quietly sobbing while gently rocking Justin's body repeating 'no' over and over again. More tears slide down Daphne's face as she prays that they will be able to save her beautiful best friend.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Okay, another chapter done. What do you think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The corridor is completely silent. No sound of footsteps. No sound of life.

Michael and Daphne are sitting on hard, grey plastic chairs. The walls are painfully white, almost blindingly so. The two of them stand out drastically. Their bright clothes contrasting with the sterile surroundings.

Michael looks haggard, and tired. He stares blankly at the opposite wall. His hands are stained deep red with the blood of his little adopted brother. His blue suit almost black were blood had seeped out of the blondes head, his white shirt marred with crimson. Tear tracks run down his face, his brown hair his mussed and out of place from running his hand through it in frustration.

Daphne sits beside him, looking as exhausted as the older man. Her hands are shaking slightly, trying to recover from the shock. The only blood that's stains her is on her hands, from when she had tried to stem the bleeding with not much success. Fresh crystal tears fall from her chocolate eyes as the image of Justin laying, helpless, on the cold concrete.

The sudden sound of footsteps echo through the hallway.

Eight people are running towards the silent couple. A red head and blonde lead they way. Questions bombard Michael and Daphne. They cannot answer any of them because all the people try to talk at the same time, Daphne looks between them all with wild, scared eyes. She starts crying, hard, again. Everyone falls silent. Michael stands up.

"A class mate of Justin's hit him in the head with a baseball bat. He wasn't moving. They rushed him straight into surgery. We haven't heard anything." The brown haired man quietly sat down again. Ben slowly walks towards his boyfriend, sits beside him and pulls him into a hopefully reassuring hug.

Debbie and Jennifer break down sobbing and clutch each other as Vic tries to comfort them, with pain in his own eyes. Emmett cries loudly, leaning on Ted for support, both men are shocked and distraught hoping that their little blonde will be okay. Lindsey starts sobbing and sinks to the floor. Mel crouches down beside her partner and hugs her close, the dark haired woman has tears in her own eyes.

The corridor is no longer silent. It is filled with the heart twisting cries of a family hoping their blonde will make it through the surgery.

xxxxx

_*Same time, New York*_

Brian is sitting on his couch. His hands are clenched in concentration as a feeling sits deep in the pit of his stomach, his eyes tightly shut. His eyes start to burn, and his chest feels tight. His hazel eyes come out of hiding. He gazes unblinking. Something's wrong, he can feel it. He is supposed to be somewhere. But where?

He collapses into a restless sleep.

xxxxx

_*Back at the hospital in Pittsburgh*_

The cries have long since dwindled to whimpers all nine people praying, hoping, that they will see Justin again.

One quiet set of footsteps ring through the corridor. Everyone looks towards the source to see a solemn looking doctor heading their way. They all jump to their feet.

"Which one of you is Mrs Taylor? Justin's mother?" The man asks.

"I am." Jen steps towards him, holding Debbie's hand for support.

"May we go some where private?" The doctor asks, eying the other eight people in the corridor.

"No. Anything you have to say can be said in front of these people, they are Justin's family." Jen held her ground. The doctor nodded.

"I'm Dr Roberts. I was one of the surgeons working on your son. We managed to stabilise him, and stitch up his head wound. The next three days will determine if he lives or dies, he has sustained a major head wound and if he does survive he may slip into a permanent coma and/or have serious after effects. There is only a 50-50 chance that Justin will make it, I'm sorry."

Jen lets out a sob and sinks to the floor, Debbie sits beside her. The sound of crying once again echoes through the white corridor.

xxxxx

_*Four days later*_

Michael, Daphne and Debbie are sitting outside Justin's room looking in at Jen sitting beside her son through the large glass window. Today they had got the news that as long as Justin wakes up within two weeks he will live and if not, he may never wake up. Everyone had sighed a breath of relief and called the others that hadn't been at the hospital. Even though the main danger had passed they were all still worried that Justin wouldn't wake up, and they prayed that they would see ocean blue eyes staring back at them soon.

A few hours later Daphne leaves to get some lunch and wonders why Brian wasn't in Pittsburgh yet. She is angry at him for not being here. She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolls down to Brian's number, that she had got from Justin's phone, and pressed the 'dial' button and waited, impatiently.

xxxxx

_*Same time New York*_

Brian is sitting at his desk looking distastefully at his sandwich when his cell starts ringing. He eagerly picks it up hoping it is Michael or Justin but is disappointed when the screen reads 'Daphne', he decides to answer.

"Hello Daphne." He says coolly into speaker.

"**Hello Daphne! Hello Daphne! That's all you have to say you asshole? Why aren't you here?" **Brian pulls the device away from his ear in shock at the girl screaming down the phone at him, and he hears a colourful string of insults.

"Whoa, whoa. Daphne. What's got you twot in a knot." He asks, slightly jokingly. The phone goes silent. His brow wrinkles in confusion at her lack of response. He looks at the screen of the phone to check that he is still connected, he is. "Daphne?"

"**You don't know? Do you?" **Daphne's bewildered voice echoes flatly in his ear.

"Know what Daphne? What am I supposed to know?" Brian asks quickly in frustration.

"**Justin's in the hospital." **Brian freezes. The cell phone falls from his hand and he stares blankly at the wall. Images of blonde hair, bright crystal blue eyes and a sunshine smile flash through his mind. His left hand grips the edge of the table, so hard that his nails leave crescent shape dents in wood.

"**Brian? Brian!" **Daphne's worried voice snaps him out of his trance. He picks up the cell and puts it to his ear. Brian then stands and begins to collect his coat and briefcase.

"I'll be there soon Daphne." He says quickly before snapping the phone shut.

Brian storms out of his office shouting to his PA that he's going to Pittsburgh on emergency family business. The woman nearly fell off her chair in shock and fright but Brian didn't notice, he is focused on getting a bag packed and getting on the next flight to Pittsburgh.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Okay, another chapter done. Brian will arrive in Pittsburgh in the next chapter. Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few hours later Brian is quickly striding through Pittsburgh Airport towards the exit with a black leather duffle bag in his left hand. As soon as he passes through the automatic doors he heads for the parking lot, and straight away he sees Daphne standing beside her car. He rushes up to her, throws his bag in the back and climbs into the passenger seat without even saying 'hello'. On the way to the hospital Daphne explains what had happened at Prom, and as the minutes pass by Brian became more angry and agitated.

When they arrive Daphne leads Brian to outside Justin's room, where Debbie and Michael are still sitting. Without any hesitation Brian marches up to them and starts yelling.

"Why didn't you contact me?" He asks, trying but failing to keep his emotions hidden. Concern and frustration seeping through his deep voice.

Debbie whips around to look at him, her eyes flaring with anger. "No one was thinking about you, asshole!" She screams, letting out some of the pent up feelings that she had been harbouring these past few days.

Brian, unsatisfied with the answer, turns to Mikey who hadn't looked at him since he entered the corridor. "Well, Mikey. Why didn't you call me? Michael." Brian repeats his best friend's name as Michael ignores his question.

Michael finally turns to look at Brian, who almost took a step back at the look he is receiving. Michael looks at him with ice cold eyes that could chill any room. "You weren't here. You left him. You left us, to be in fabulous _New York_." He sneers the name of the city Brian now lives in. Mikey then stands up, the tension obvious in his body language, emotions created a whirlwind within him. Concern and worry for Justin, anger at Chris Hobbs (Daphne had told him the name of Justin's attacker) and at Brian for not being here when he and Justin needed him most. "Why should we have called _you_?" With that last sentence Michael walks into Justin's room, and sits beside the blonde boy, opposite Jen. Michael gently takes Justin's limp hand in his own.

Brian stares after Michael, shocked at the way his best friend had spoken and acted towards him. At a loss at what else to do he sat beside Deb in the chair Michael vacated and, like everyone else, he waits.

xxxxx

Brian took his stuff to Debbie's house, after Michael made it clear that he didn't want Brian at his and Emmett's apartment, and he slept in Mikey's old room. He discovered that the rest of the gang were angry at him as well, for not calling, for not being here when Justin, and Mikey, had needed him.

Michael continued to ignore him, only giving him one word answers. Brian also noticed that Michael would only ever leave the hospital to shower, maybe sleep, and get something to eat. He wondered what had changed to make Michael so concerned about Justin. He thought that his best friend had disliked his- the blonde.

He, along with the gang, waited for Justin to wake up. Every day that went by without their Sunshine waking up made them all loose hope a little more, except Mikey he kept faith and believed that no matter what Justin would wake up. Brian hoped he was right, because if Justin died it would tear them all apart.

xxxxx

_*Several days later*_

Brian and Michael are sitting in Justin's room, opposite sides of the bed, in silence. Jennifer and Debbie had left the hospital to go for lunch, so the two men were left alone with the sleeping blonde. Brian looks at Justin and tries to ignore the way his heart twists knowing that if Justin doesn't wake up within six days he probably wouldn't wake up at all. He remembers the first time he had seen the blonde. Standing under the street light he had looked like an angel, and Brian had instantly wanted him even though he was a virgin. He didn't want to admit it but he had feelings for Justin, he _cares _about Justin. He just hopes that he will be able to see that dazzling smile again.

Michael holds Justin's hand, willing his life force into his little brother hoping that it would give him the strength to wake up. He has nightmares about _that night _every time he closes his eyes, he awakens screaming and crying Justin's name. The only ones who know are Emmett and Ben, who are there soothing him. Michael looks up at Brian, who is looking down at his hands. He wonders if Brian even cares, but the brunets reaction when he got to the hospital is proof enough. But he is still so angry at Brian for abandoning them, but he was grateful for it too because if Brian hadn't have left he and Justin wouldn't be as close as they are. His conflicting emotions cause him to lash out at Brian, but he can't help it. He just feels so angry and helpless. He sighs.

A quiet buzzing sound shatters the silence. Brian looks up to see Michael taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Emmett. No, no change …" The conversation fades as Michael walks out of the room into the corridor.

Brian looks at the floor. He wants to talk to his best friend again, but he also blames himself for not being here for the both of them so he takes the punishment. A slight ruffle of sheets cause him to look up and he sees blurry blue eyes looking back at him. He blinks.

"M-Mikey?" Justin's soft broken, from being unused, echoes around the white walls. "Michael."

Brian snaps out of his trance. "Justin! You're awake!"

Justin looks at Brian, and looks a little afraid but Brian must be interpreting the look wrong. He must be. "Where's Michael?" Justin repeats.

"Justin it's Brian. Are you okay? Well, obviously you're not but you know …"

"I want Mikey." Justin interrupts Brian's embarrassing rambling.

Brian looks at Justin a little confused, the blonde looks flighty and scared. He reaches to touch Justin's left arm to reassure him. But before his golden skin can touch the pale expanse of Justin's, the blonde flinches and pulls his arm to his chest out of Brian's reach. Brian is startled by the action, Justin has never recoiled from his touch not even the first time they were together. His hand lingers mid air.

The tension in the air is broken by the door opening. Michael is looking down at his phone as he disconnects the calls and puts the cell back in his pocket.

"Mikey!" Justin shouts as best he can. Michael looks up shocked as his eyes meet pleading blue ones. He smiles in joy and relief. The dark haired man rushes to Justin's side, with his arms open to give his brother a hug. To Brian's surprise Justin holds out his arms and wholeheartedly accepts Michael's hug, Michael's touch. Brian is confused and a flash of jealousy courses through his veins as he watches Justin gladly accept Mikey's touch, but had recoiled and shied away from him. His eyes darken slightly to a forest green as he watches the two men in front of him hug each other, holding on as if the other would disappear if they lessened their hold.

As Michael pulls back he sees Brian just sitting there. "Brian! Go get the doctor!" He yells, which snaps the tall brunet into action and he strides out of the room. Mikey turns back to Justin and holds the blonde's hand to reassure him that everything's okay, for now at least.

Brian rushes out of the room and tries to stomp down the ugly green monster before it fully surfaces. He heads out to the nurses station to tell them to contact Justin's doctor. As he waits he tries to banish the vision of Justin flinching away from him, but gravitating towards Mikey. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger.

"Mr Kinney?" A deep male voice caught his attention and he looks to the man in the long white coat. "I'm Dr Roberts, you wanted to see me."

"Justin's awake Doc." Brian says trying to sound nonchalant.

Dr Roberts eyes lit up and he rushes towards Justin's room, and Brian follows behind. He stops outside the room and looks through the glass window.

"Mr Taylor." Dr Roberts says cheerfully as he enters the blonde's room. Brian stays outside. He watches as Michael clasps Justin's hand in his own and the two share a smile. Brian turns to the opposite wall, places his arm on the wall and rests his head on his arm. He once again tries to calm the sea of emotions raging within him, and takes his cell out to call Jennifer.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Finally Justin's awake, Brian feels jealous but what lies ahead? Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes; Sorry I haven't updated in ... well freakin' ages, but I have just finished my first year of college, so I had been swamped with coursework since last september. I am so sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**BTW; All the mistakes are mine, I have no beta. **

Chapter 7

About 20 minutes later Jennifer arrived, with the whole gang trailing eagerly behind her. Brian had not re-entered the room, his emotions still unbalanced. Jen rushes into the room, but the others wisely hold back, not wanting to overwhelm the blonde. They all look at Brian, waiting for any information he could provide.

"I don't know anything, the doc won't say anything without Jen. Michael's in there as well." Brian told them, then fell silent again. They all waited patiently, after a few minutes Dr Roberts, Jen and Mikey all came out into the corridor, allowing Justin to fall asleep to get some much needed rest.

"Mrs Taylor, do you want to do this in private or am I free to tell you all?" Dr Roberts asks.

"Please, you can tell us all." Jen replies.

Dr Roberts smiles faintly then leads everyone into a family waiting room down the hall, knowing that the conversation would need privacy.

When the door closed he turned to the faces of the young man's family. "Justin's vitals are very good, however there are some tests that need to be carried out to access the damage to his brain. Now, after quickly assessing him just now it is clear that he will have some problems. I predict that he will have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, when I moved to touch him he visibly flinched, quite violently. This could just be temporary but it could last for months, maybe years." A small sob escaped Jen as Deb wrapped her arms around her. Dr Roberts continued. "I will run tests tomorrow, hopefully they will reveal the extent of the damage to Justin's brain and any other issues he may have." Everyone nodded to the doctor, all wondering just what obstacles Justin will face now.

xxxxx

In the next few days the extent of Justin's injuries were revealed. The cerebral motor strip in his brain had been damaged which caused him to have limited use of his right arm and hand. The doctors doubted he would ever be able to draw the same ever again. Then there was the emotional damage. Justin would not let anyone except Michael touch him, not even his mother. He suffered terrible nightmares every time he slept, and had rage fits occasionally.

Every time Justin flinched away from someone's touch it broke their heart a little more to see him so broken. No one more so than Brian, after the first seven times he tried to touch Justin, and had been denied, he had just stopped trying. Jealousy of Justin and Michael's closeness bubbled under the surface but he was able to keep it at bay, reminding himself that it's not Justin's fault and it was his own fault that Justin doesn't fully trust him anymore.

Needless to say, Brian quit his job in New York and moved back to Pittsburgh. He managed to get his old job back at Ryder and buy his loft back. All he needed now was his friendship with Michael and Justin by his side, but he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

xxxxx

As the months passed it became evident that Justin was afraid of crowds after failed attempts at having trips out of the hospital. He also had little progress with the function in his right arm and hand, causing endless frustration and sometimes resulted in outbursts of rage. The nightmare continued.

However, he was starting to accept physical touches more, but only from his mother, Debbie and Vic, on occasion Emmett could also get close enough to touch him. The doctor explained that Justin was begin to accept them because they are less threatening, that he is afraid strong males because that is the type of person who attacked him so it would take longer for him to overcome that. This is why Brian still could not touch Justin, the blonde had categorised him as a strong male, quite rightly so, and at the moment his fear did not allow him to distinguish Brian from someone who could hurt him.

The doctor explained that Michael was able to touch and be close to Justin because of their bonding in the recent months, they had been each others' support and had become like brothers. Also Michael was there that night, was the one who protected him against further harm, and his last good memories before the bashing included Michael. Therefore, Justin did not see him as a threat, but someone to trust and seek comfort in, which is a good thing.

When the time came that Justin was able to leave the hospital no one was quite sure where was best for him to go.

xxxxx

Justin watched as Jen and Debbie talked at the bottom of his bed, Michael sat next to him reading a comic book and Brian (present because it was after office hours, and too early for Babylon) sat on the other side of him watching the women curiously with a small smirk of amusement.

Justin sighed. They were talking about where he was going to live, but he already knew where he was going. "I am going to live with Michael, and Emmett." He said assertively, immediately causing silence to fall over the room. He looked to Michael, who smiled at him.

"Justin, sweetheart, I think that you would be best with Debbie or I, Michael has his own life." Jen answered with a sympathetic smile. Justin frowned.

"I may have my own life, but Justin is part of that. We discussed it last night, if he wants to live with me, he can. Emmett agrees." Michael said curtly, leaving no room for argument.

Brian watched the conversation, relieved and saddened. He was relieved that Justin wouldn't be smothered by Jen or Deb, and he would be with Michael who could help him recover. However, he felt a deep sadness that his loft was no longer an option for the teen, it hadn't even been considered, struck of the list immediately. He still hadn't been able to physically touch his blonde since the bashing, an almost unbearable ache was a constant presence in his heart, the need, the itch to touch Justin never faded. The need, and want, to comfort Justin had grown significantly and the frustration had grown with it. His emotions were a mess.

Michael's eyes focused on his comic book again as the subject was dropped and the two mothers began nattering on about their days. Justin laid back with his eyes closed, drifting between dozing and consciousness, catching pieces of the conversation going on around him.

Michael's eyes slid over to Brian, who sat in contemplation with a slight frown and his hazel eyes swimming with too many emotions to name. Michael internally sighed, their friendship was beginning to mend, slowly. He was glad to have Brian back, he knew Brian was glad to be back too, but missed Justin. No matter how much Brian had tried to deny it in the past, he cared for, maybe even loved, the blonde youth laying in the hospital bed between them. Michael had watched his friend struggle to not touch Justin, and the hurt in his eyes whenever Justin had flinched from him. He doesn't blame Justin of course, but he cannot help but feel sorry for the brunet. He could not imagine how it felt to have the one person you cared or most shy away from you, refuse to touch you, avoid your eyes. To have to look at that person every day resisting the urge to pull them into your arms, to kiss them and tell them everything is going to be fine. Michael cannot imagine it at all. He vows to himself that he will help Justin to overcome his fears, not just for his self, but for Brian and their family too.

xxxxx

When the day arrived that Justin was able to finally leave the hospital the blonde was bouncing with excitement at leaving the bland, sterile environment but was racked with anxiousness of re-entering the world outside.

Michael arrived, Jen and Brian behind him. They gathered his belongings together and zipped them into a duffle bag while Justin changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Justin was transferred into a wheelchair then they proceeded to leaves the building, the blonde saying goodbye to all the nurses that had cared for him as they went.

The ride from the hospital to Michael's and Emmett's apartment was relatively short. Michael and Brian carried Justin's belongings, from the hospital and Jen's condo, while Jen walked with Justin. When they reached the apartment Justin was quickly settled in, his stuff was stored in Michael's room and they showed him the futon that had replaced the original sofa, which they had bought specifically for him.

Eventually Jen and Brian left to go back to work. Michael sat beside Justin on the futon and put a smoothing arm around his little adopted brother. The blonde gave him a bright smile, not quite his 'sunshine' smile but near enough for now.

**...**

**Okay, that's it for now. Hope you liked it, let me know. I hope that I am able to update again soon, but I am working in my other on-going stories too, as well as some other un-published work. **

**:D**


	8. SORRY! Not a new chapter Author Note!

Hello to all my readers!

I throw myself at your feet, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for what must be about two years (if not more)!

I promise that I am trying to start writing again.

A while ago I lost all my documents, including all my stories and notes; so it will take me while to get everything organised again!

I have just downloaded all my stories from , so I will be sorting them out and re-reading them all. So I may make a few tweaks here and there, as it has been a long time since I wrote them!

But I am hoping to start writing again soon!

I have worked out a system of how to update; by which has the highest number of followers to the lowest. I thought this would be the most fair way to do it, as I would be updating the story with most people waiting for it first.

So, _An Adopted Brother and A Former Lover_ will be the third story I update!

I hope to get the new chapters up soon and I hope that you will all enjoy them; and continuing reading even though I have been absent for so long!

.

* * *

><p><strong>This note will be deleted when I post the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Review Response

Hello my readers,

I am writing this message in response to the review from 'Your Fans'.

I know that I have not posted any new chapters since I began this story, and I apologise for that as I know it has been an extremely long time since then. I know that this must frustrate and even annoy many of you, and I am very sorry for that.

I did post an author note stating my intention to finish this story, and I most certainly do, but I understand that many of you may doubt me and think that I was just making excuses.

You do deserve the truth. Since I last posted on this story many things have happened in my life that has prevented me from writing either by restricting my spare time or blocking me. Between 2011 and 2013 I was attending college which severely affected my spare time, then in early 2013 I had to take care of my mum after an operation and I am her full time carer. Then September 2013 I lost my step mum and had to spend a few months living at my dad's house to help him cope. This year I have had to move around a lot and have only just got settled into a new house.

I am only telling you these things so that you can better understand why this story has been left for the past few years.

Again, I apologise for the extremely long delay on this story but I do have every intention of updating and finishing this story as soon as I can. I am currently working on finishing another story, and as soon as that story is completed I will begin working on this story exclusively.

I want to thank the person who reviewed as 'Your Fans' I really do appreciate your opinions and I am very sorry that this story has not been updated or finished, but I will complete it, I will not abandon it.

I am sorry for the delay, and long wait. I really appreciate every single person who reads, favourites, follows and reviews my stories; thank you for all your support. I will repay it.

Lupin x


End file.
